Pretty Ancient World
Pretty Ancient World - (series: 2009. 1. 5.) Pretty Ancient World - Trailer - (series: 2008) Eddy: WERE GONNA BE RICH! (sora kake girl and ed edd 'n' eddy big picture is not moved, pretty ancient world aired is moved) Pretty Ancient World - (series: 2009. 1. 5.) Pretty Ancient World is an animated television series which aired from 2009 to 2014 with all episodes. Don Bluth and Nick's 2007 animated feature Dragons in Heaven featured a boy named Dan Kuso, who died, went to heaven, conned his way back to Earth for vengeance on his killer, then found redemption through a little orphaned girl Mashiro Rima. and Don Bluth and Nick's 2008 animated feature Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution featured Ichigo Momomiya's evolve end is happy ending as Ichigo Momomiya's friends in Ichigo's Home. The film warmed audience's hearts, spawning a film sequel and this animated series. The series is a complete spin off of the "franchise". For example, Dan Kuso and Ichigo Momomiya were shown being together at the end of the film, but in the series they seem never to have had a 'first date', but is alive in the series (though it becomes clear later in the Series why he's here instead of being in Prehistoric Heaven). Characters Goodies Ichigo Momomiya * The hero and protagonist of the animated series as pixie girl & human. * Ability * Grimace: Ichigo's only ability at the animated's beginning, only useful for getting rid of Prince John which are scared of this. * Telescopic Fist: The first power you gain from Belle in Episode 2, which allows Ichigo to pink punch villains to defeat them. * Hanging: Allows Ichigo to hang onto ledges gain from Dan in Episode 3. * Grappling Fist: When acquired, Ichigo can use his pink fist to grapple onto flying rings which are scattered around the place, allowing him to reach high places and cross wide gaps gain from Meygan in Episode 8. * Shockwave: The second power you gain from Marko in Episode 10, which allows Ichigo to shockwave villains to defeat them. Sakura Momomiya Ichigo's Mom. Shintaro Momomiya Ichigo's Dad. Yacky Doodle Ichigo's duckling buddy. Zazu Ichigo's assistant. Marko Ichigo's cousin and Belle's husband. Belle Ichigo's older sister and Marko's wife. Saloma Ichigo's sister. ability is ninja. Minto Aizawa She is ichigo's rival. Miyako She is ichigo's rival. and minto's younger sister. Maylene Ichigo, Rima, Meygan & Melody's best friends. ability is fighter. Rex Owen Ichigo's best friend. he is good friends rima. ability is ice. Melody Ichigo & Rima's best friend. ability is mirror. Gwen Tennyson Rima's older sister. Mashiro Rima Ichigo's girl friend. ability is beam. Zhen Ji She is Marko's best friend and Rima's adoptive mom. weapon is flute. Dan Kuso Ichigo's boy friend. Miyoko Kuso Dan's mom. Shinjiro Kuso Dan's dad. Haruka Ichigo's aunt. Mike He is Marko's best friend. Britney Ichigo's Marko's best friend. Pudding Fong Ichigo's best friend. ability is high-jump. Meygan Ichigo's best friend. ability is bomb. Lettuce Midorikawa Ichigo's best friend. ability is cutter. Ayase Takako Ichigo's girl friend. Cheryl She is Happy Teacher and become Ichigo's Aunt. Charlie Airstar He is Marko & Zhen Ji's Good friends. Kira She is Teacher. Motoko Aoyama She is Ichigo & Marko's Good friends. Ren Ichigo & Rima's best friend. ability is plasma. Yue Ying Ichigo's aunt & Belle's assistant. Garaga He is Marko, Zhen Ji & Charlie's Good friends. King Louie He is Ichigo's friend. Zakuro Fujiwara She is Ichigo & Minto's sister. Snagglepuss He is Zakuro's assistant. Marvin the Martin He is Ichigo's friend. Iago Marko's parrot friend. Sissy Blakely She is closet friend of Ichigo, Rima, Melody, Meygan and Zhen Ji. Dima Huckleberry Hound Marko's best friend. Gaia She is Ichigo, Dan & Rima's adoptive mom. Sherry Belmont She is Ichigo, Dan & Rima's adoptive mom. Ermina She is Sherry's daughter. Ned the Elephant Ichigo's Talking Animals Friends * Zebra * Tortoise (give the zebra's stripe can fast ability like a racing car) * Panda * Rhinoceros * Seal * Crocodile * Gorilla * Hippopotamus * Ants * Bird on eggs * Duck Baddies 1 (arch-rival 1) Prince John (maneless lion) He is ichigo's villains. Sir Hiss (snake) He is prince john's assistant. Sheriff of Nottingham (wolf) He is ichigo's arch-rival. Vultura He is ichigo's arch-rival. and good friend is sheriff. Captain Croc. He is ichigo's villains. Nutsy (vulture) He is sheriff's assistant. Trigger (vulture) He is sheriff's assistant. * Hound Guards * Rhino Guards * Hippo Guards * Elephant Guards Baddies 2 (arch-rival 2) Shredder He is ichigo's villains. Krang He is ichigo's villains. Noddy He is shredder's assistant. Bebop (mutant warthog) 비밥 - 김태웅 He is ichigo's arch-rival. and vulture's adoptive brother. Rocksteady (mutant rhinoceros) 록스테디 - 성창수 He is ichigo's arch-rival. and sheriff's adoptive brother. * Foot Soldiers Maya Orihara She is native to scotland and ichigo's arch-villains Baddies 3 (villains) Bolbox He is ichigo's villains. Evil Ichigo Momomiya This world is notable for a number of strange events that occur, as Bolbox casts different spells on Ichigo. Soundtrack * Listen to my heart (music clips) * Ichigo Momomiya's Power Intro * A Little Heaven (from All Dogs go to heaven: Series) Ending * A Little Heaven (from All Dogs go to heaven: Series) - Instrumental Episode Season 1 1. Pixie of Ichigo Momomiya - (2009. 1. 5.) First Bad Characters Appearance: Prince John, Sir Hiss First Good Characters Appearance: Ichigo Momomiya, Sakura Momomiya, Shintaro Momomiya, Yakky Doodle, Marko, Minto Aizawa, Rex Owen, Mashiro Rima, Zhen Ji, Cheryl, Gaia 2. Ichigo's Sister name Belle - (2009. 1. 12.) First Bad Characters Appearance: Sheriff of Nottingham, Bolbox, Gargoyle First Good Characters Appearance: Belle, Miyako, Dan Kuso, Charlie Airstar, Haruka, Ren 3. Dan's Gift - (2009. 1. 19.) First Good Characters Appearance: Zazu, Miyoko Kuso, Shinjiro Kuso, Melody, Mike, Lettuce Midorikawa 4. The Heist - (2009. 1. 26.) First Bad Characters Appearance: Shredder, Hyaenodon, Diatryma First Good Characters Appearance: Saloma, Iago, Yue Ying 5. Who's Prehistoric Buffalo? - (2009. 2. 2.) First Bad Characters Appearance: Male Twin Prime Birds First Good Characters Appearance: Huckleberry Hound, Motoko Aoyama, Maylene, Elephant, Buffalo, Bear, Wolf, Aardvark, Beaver, Giraffe, Rhinoceros, Stork, Tailorbird, Squirrel, Zebra, Monkey, Mammoth 6. Ichigo's Grimace - (2009. 2. 9.) First Bad Characters Appearance: Vultura First Good Characters Appearance: Zakuro Fujiwara 7. Meet Britney - (2009. 2. 16.) First Good Characters Appearance: Garaga and Britney Music: Stand By Me 8. Once upon a Bomber girl - (2009. 2. 23.) First Bad Characters Appearance: Allosaurus First Good Characters Appearance: Meygan and Julie Makimoto (meygan hatch from egg julie's appear) * Once upon a Bomber girl story Quote ** Meygan goes the prehistoric park ** Does not appear Tanya & Challie ** Meygan are villainous Prehistoric Animals * Meygan: (she smell walk to pie shop) Mr. Bakery. Give me some choco pie. * Bakery: Sure. * Meygan: (she use money $4.000) Here. * Bakery: Thanks. (give choco pie with her) Here it. * Meygan: Thank you. * (cuts to the Meygan on the bench eat the choco pie seen by prehistoric ticket) * Megausu: Hi, Meygan. * Meygan: Hi, Megausu. 9. Rima is Buttergirl? - (2009. 3. 2.) First Bad Characters Appearance: Captain Croc First Good Characters Appearance: King Louie 10. Ichigo's Shockwave - (2009. 3. 9.) First Good Characters Appearance: Pudding Fong and Road Runner 11. Neverglades - (2009. 3. 16.) First Bad Characters Appearance: Lil' Gator Last Characters Appearance: Julie Makimoto 12. Enter the Shredder - (2009. 3. 23.) First Bad Characters Appearance: Krang, Foot Soldiers, Roadkill Rodney, Bebop and Rocksteady First Good Characters Appearance: White Easter Bunny Season 2 13. Zakuro Fujiwara is Queen? - (2009. 3. 30.) 14. Marvin the Martin - (2009. 4. 6.) 15. Firegirl Ayase Takako - (2009. 4. 13.) 16. Mammoth Journey - (2009. 4. 20.) 17. Faster Tortoise - (2009. 4. 27.) 18. A Thing about Animals - (2009. 5. 4.) 19. Jamaica Mistake - (2009. 5. 11.) 20. Image of Picture (1) - (2009. 5. 18.) 21. Road Trip - (2009. 5. 25.) 22. Hi! Flying Squirrel - (2009. 6. 1.) 23. Night in the Alcatraz - (2009. 6. 8.) 24. Ichigo's Great Adventure (1) - (2009. 6. 15.) 25. Ichigo's Great Adventure (2) - (2009. 6. 22.) 26. Ichigo's Great Adventure (3) - (2009. 6. 29.) Season 3 (2010. 1. 5.) 27. A new Start - (2010. 1. 5.) 28. Porcupine fish Carnage - (2010. 1. 12.) 29. My Beaver friend - (2010. 1. 19.) 30. Sabertoothed - (2010. 1. 26.) 31. Ichigo is beautiful - (2010. 2. 2.) 32. Who Want a Monkey Human? - (2010. 2. 9.) 33. Image of Picture (2) - (2010. 2. 16.) 34. Tea at the Saloma's House - (2010. 2. 23.) 35. Fine Feathered Friend - (2010. 3. 2.) 36. Making of Metalhead - (2010. 3. 9.) 37. Hall Moniter - (2010. 3. 16.) 38. Don't Break a China - (2010. 3. 23.) 39. Born Again Marko - (2010. 3. 30.) 40. Image of Picture (3) (2010. 4. 6.) Season 4 (2010. 4. 13.) 41. Oh! What's a girl name Miyu - (2010. 4. 13.) 42. What a Saloma's Dad name Crasher Wake - (2010. 4. 20.) 43. Mass Transit Trouble - (2010. 4. 27.) 44. Aoyama Bliss - (2010. 5. 4.) 45. French Fried - (2010. 5. 11.) 46. How to Beat the High Costa Rica - (2010. 5. 18.) 47. Momomiya's Closet Friend? - (2010. 5. 25.) 48. Be More Pacific - (2010. 6. 1.) 49. Oh! Saloma's Mom - (2010. 6. 8.) 50. What a Baby Ptenodon - (2010. 6. 15.) 51. Vultura the Genius - (2010. 6. 22.) 52. Prince John's Team - (2010. 6. 29.) 53. Best Momomiya - (2010. 7. 6.) 54. Truth or Prehistoric - (2010. 7. 13.) 55. Travels with Dan Kuso and Ichigo Momomiya - (2010. 7. 20.) 56. Pixie before sure - (2010. 7. 27.) 57. Once upon a Ichigo's Parents - (2010. 8. 3.) 58. Subterran Momomiya - (2010. 8. 10.) 59. Welcome to Prince John land - (2010. 8. 17.) 60. Magical Ming Vase - (2010. 8. 24.) 2.1 Skills from the original game 7e0ea4?? Climber Climbs walls, but will stop if it reaches an overhang and fall back down. Floater Turning a lemming into a floater will give it an umbrella, which it will use to stop itself splatting if it falls off a high cliff. You can give a lemming an umbrella even when it is seconds away from splatting and just this will save it, even if it doesn't have time to get the umbrella out (a bit of artistic license by the makers). Exploder (originally Bomber) Basically, turning a lemming into an exploder gives it five seconds before it explodes, leaving a crater (or blowing away the floor if it is narrow enough). It will only not make a crater if it blows up on steel. This can be used to blow up blockers. Interestingly enough, if a lemming is set to blow up and enters the exit, but doesn't quite make it, it'll jump in, then suddenly appear outside the exit and explode, which is really quite weird. Nuking the level (double-clicking on the mushroom cloud at the end of the toolbar) will turn every lemming into a bomber, from what I can make out, in the order they fell through the trapdoor (i.e. first out is first to go). This should only be used when absolutely necessary. Unless you are using the Classic tribe, all lemmings nearby will fly into the air and become stunned temporarily. Blocker Stops lemmings from walking into certain areas, such as traps. This skill only appears on the Classic levels. Builder Builds bridges, and can be used to cross over chasms, water, or to avoid traps. It can also be used to scale walls and turn lemmings round (this works by turning a lemming into a builder when it is going up slope. Lemmings will stop building if they hit their head, or use up their supply (12 bricks). You will hear a clicking noise after the 10th brick. Basher Bashes horizontally, but not through steel. Miner Mines diagonally down, but has the same limitations as the basher. Digger Digs downwards, through anything but steel. One word of warning, which may come in handy in higher levels: when a digger finishes digging, it will fall to a point directly below the middle of the tunnel. When the other lemmings arrive, they will actually fall to a point a few pixels to the side of this. If the digger only just misses a hazard, the other lemmings could easily fall into it. 2.2 Wind Skills These skills can be affected by the fan (either click on the fan, or double click C). Ballooner Tricky to manoeuvre until you get the hang of it, this lemming will float upwards with a helium balloon. The balloon, will, however, burst, if it hits an object, thus this is not a good choice for going up narrow shafts. Magic Carpet This will float above the ground, and will go lower if the ground drops (but won't go higher unless you use the fan). Jet Pack Very useful - once you get the hang of controlling it; it will go all over the place (for a limited time). Twister This unusual skill involves the lemming spinning so fast it starts to cut away the landscape. Use it to make tunnels, moving it with the fan. If the lemming loses its footing, it loses the skill. Surfer One of several ways of crossing water, this is the least useful as it requires the fan. Also, if you leave it for too long, the lemming will actually lose its surfboard and drown! Parachuter Similar to a floater, but can be moved around by the fan (useful if the lemming has to be blown out of the path of a lake or pit). Like the climber and floater, this is a permanent skill. Hang Gilder Sails downwards at an angle; also useful for avoiding drops, and can also be used to blow a lemming upward. Icarus Wings The lemming will fly horizontally; not particularly useful, but can be blown higher with the fan. 2.3 Ground Removing Skills The game makers were obviously not content with the Basher, Miner and Digger. Look at these: Scooper Digs diagonally downward, but if there's steel overhead it may be stopped (which is annoying). Club Basher Bashes horizontally, but creates a wider path than the basher. Not particularly useful, as it is more easily stopped by steel overhead. Fencer Digs upwards at a slight angle. Stomper Exactly the same as the digger, except that it stomps. Laser Blaster Uses a powerful laser to vapourise anything directly above the lemming's head. Flame Thrower Will remove a part of the landscape in front of the lemming. Impressive, but not terribly useful when dealing with large walls, as you will need several flame throwers. Bomber The difference with the exploder is that this lemming will put a bomb by its feet, which will cause all lemmings nearby to go flying (as well as blowing up the landscape), and it will survive the explosion (assuming it doesn't go flying off the screen or into a trap). 2.4 Ground Adding Skills Filler Pours cement from a bucket; useful for covering traps and filling pits. You can only have one filler at any given moment, and you have to wait for the cement to set before making another (this also applies to the sand pourer and glue pourer). When a lemming pours sand onto level ground, it will then turn round. Planter This lemming sows some seeds and then grows plants (all in a few seconds). Of course, its pretty useless and is only used once in the game. Stacker Will build a stack of three standard 12 bricks. This can be used for blocking lemmings. Note that after the stacker lays its first tile, it will turn to face backwards and will turn after each tile. If you want to make it jump after finishing, the way it will jump is determined by the direction it is facing. Platformer Similar to the builder - only horizontal. Sand Pourer Pours a mound of sand; useful for making ramps. Glue Pourer This will pour glue that will flow along until it is stopped or until it reaches the bottom of a platform, where it will stick. The best use for this is for pouring off a thin ledge, where it will create a bridge for the lemmings to cross. 2.5 Shooting Skills Archer Very hard to use, you must click once to aim, and another time to fire. The arrow will not necessarily go to where the cursor is, but the further away it is, the longer the shot (as long as nothing gets in the way). The best use for an archer is to fire directly upwards, and the arrow will (unless the ceiling is too low) come down and block other lemmings. Thrower Throws a rock, which can be used to block other lemmings, or can do other things. If the lemming is a runner, the rock will go further. Bazooka Will shoot a bazooka which will destroy landscape (very impressive). All lemmings will be thrown off their feet if they are nearby. This can be used to your advantage in certain situations. Spearer Will throw a spear, which can be used as a platform. If the lemming is a runner, it will take a run up before throwing, and the spear will go further. Mortar Similar to the bazooka, except fires a shell straight up. This will also cause lemmings to go flying. Roper Very fun to use; the lemming will fire a rope at an object to form a bridge; click once to aim, and then click on where you want the rope to attach. Be warned; the rope only has a short range; if you overshoot, it will fly out of the lemmings hands and cannot be retrieved. 2.6 Moving Skills Runner The lemming will go faster until the end of the level. Jumper The lemming will jump; this can be useful to get over gaps or traps. The lemming will jump further if it is a runner. Hopper The lemming will hop until it hits a wall or is given a new skill. Seems useless, but many levels have series of narrow platforms crossing a gap, which can only be crossed in this manner (usually). Skater Levels 2 and 4 of the Polar tribe (and the demo) feature ice, which can cause the lemmings to slip up. If they have this (permanent) skill, they will be able to overcome this. Kayaker When a lemming falls into water and begins to drown, you can turn it into a Kayaker. More useful than a surfer as it does not require a fan. Swimmer More useful than a Kayaker, as it can be assigned anywhere and is permanent. What does it do? What do you think? Swims... Magno Boots This lemming will be given special boots that allow it to walk on any (solid) surface. It will slow down, and can not be assigned a new skill when non a wall or ceiling. Once it is given a new skill, it loses its boots. Pole Vaulter Pole vaults into the air to reach really high platforms. However, it also needs lots of headroom and a long run up, so can rarely be used. Walls or drops will stop it from working. You can only have one pole vaulter at any given moment. Slider Will permanently be able to slide down vertical walls. Be aware that when it lands, it will turn and walk in the opposite direction. Rock Climber Better than the climber, this lemming can climb around overhangs up to 45 degrees. This is permanent. Shimmer Another of my favourites; this lemming will jump in the air and shimmy across a gap using the ceiling - but will stop when he runs out. Diver I am not completely sure what this skill is useful for; takes a swan dive off cliffs. 2.7 Other Skills Attractor This lemming will play music to distract the other lemmings (causing them to start dancing until the attractor changes skill), and is available on all worlds but classic. The music played depends on the world: Beach and Sports - A radio Outdoor, Egyptian and Medi3U4val - A guitar Highland - Bagpipes (obviously) Polar - An alpenhorn Space - An electric keyboard Cavelem - Rock music (groan!) Shadow - Cymbals The lemmings must be nearby to be affected. Note that attractors are not very reliable, and sometimes will miss lemmings, or attract the lemming you want to use to get through the level with. Also, occasionally lemmings will walk past without stopping. In addition, there is a weird glitch that occurs in Practice Mode. If you turn a lemming into an attractor, it will (bizarrely) melt, and the area will evidently become contaminated, as every lemming who walks nearby will instantly faint and remain unconscious for all eternity; you cannot do anything about it. SuperLem Will fly into the air, aiming at the cursor. Looks impressive but takes practice. The skill will be lost if the lemming hits an obstacle or the cursor. Skier As far as I can tell, this skill - which appears on Polar levels 4 and 9 - does not work on the Genesis version. However, Turey Hall has told me that it is supposed to cause the Lemming to ski down slopes and jump of the end if there is an upward ramp at the bottom. Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Anime of 2009 Category:2009 television series debuts Category:Animated television series Category:Cartoon Network shows